bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Konan Shiga
Konan Shiga is a Shinigami in the process of joining the Gotei 13. Appearance Konan is 5’9”, and has long, dark black hair. He looks like he’s in his late teens, and has a small, muscular frame. Konan wears his Zanpaktou on his back, and unsheaths it with his right arm. He usually wears clothes from the world of the living, and only wears Shinigami Shihakusho during formal meetings and events. A distinct characteristic about him (besides his clothes) is his dark gray irises. Personality Konan is quite calm, easygoing, open-minded, and enjoys relaxing, but gets excited easily in the heat of battle. He hides his emotions when he is angry or depressed, and lets them out when he is alone. Legend has it; there was a time where Konan used to smile. Konan doesn’t enjoy the dress code, nor does he enjoy the formality of the Seireitei, so he only wears the standard Shinigami Shihakusho during formal meetings and events. Rules of battle, however, are different. For him, every battle must be fought one-on-one, and he won’t hit an enemy if they can’t have an opportunity to fight back. Honor is the #2 priority in battle. Fair fighting and just causes are what fuel Konan’s motivation to be a Shinigami and protect every soul he can. History Growing up in the East Rukon district, Konan had to fend for himself. He didn’t have a family, nor did he have any friends. Once he grew up, his fighting skill was impeccable. At the academy, Konan had trouble keeping up with the other students. He wasn’t an embarrassment in any aspect, but he was a little less than decent. The largest flaw he had in his fighting style was his speed. Konan was actually famous for his intense reiastu; it was much greater and stronger than the other cadets. A man from the Kuchki clan recognized this, and took Konan under his wing. While in the Kuchki trainer’s care, Konan showed great signs of growth, and therefore graduated at the top of his class. After the academy, Konan realized that he was the Kuchki trainer’s only pupil, and Konan never even got his name. However, in the heat of battle, Konan isn’t as calm as in training. All of the battles against enemy hollows or sparring matches against colleagues have the chance of reminding him of friends he’s had to watch die. Memories like these are what make Konan so somber. These same memories also have the chance of crippling Konan while he is in battle, as he may not think 100% on the fight. Powers and Abilities Currently, Konan is still in the process of joining Gotei 13, so he is only being familiarized with abilities like shunpo. Zanpaktou Inner World Shikyo’s Inner World is a graveyard with weapons serving as tombstones. It was once the scene of a great battle, which ended in millions of casualties on all sides. Shikyo Shikyo's personality is extremely similar to Konan's, except for 1 characteristic. Konan doesn't smile in public. Shikyo is not afraid to smile when he is in battle. If Shikyo were to materialize and fight, others would see him smiling. In sealed form, Shikyo is a katana with a black blade and hilt, but with no guard. Release command: Scream, Shikyo In Shikai form, Shikyo takes the form of a katana with a standard blade, but with 3 skulls on the guard; each skull on top of the other. Shikyo Shïrudo When this ability is used, a black circular shield is drawn by Konan (using Shikyo to draw the outline) and cast in front of Konan, blocking as much power as it can take. Mukō Abisu Dark spheres of void/space from Hueco Mundo surround the target, circling it. On the caster’s command, the spheres become dark blades, and all strike the target at the same time. Statistics Trivia None, so far. Quotes None, so far. Category:Seireitei Category:Shinigami